The youngest Luthor
by KorieHonshu
Summary: Lionel gets into some trouble and now Lex and Chloe have to figure things out. going to be a Chlex in the near future..plz R&R! NEW! Chapt. 11 is posted! 70105
1. Devil at my door

_Disclaimer: No i don't own Smallville nor any of its characters. if i did, well it wouldn't be going the way it is now. trust me._

A/N: yeah, yeah, yeah i know. i've started another story, but right now i can't really think of what to write for my other stories. any ideas or stuff would be appreciated. enjoy this newest story of mine! its going to be fun!

**Plz R&R!**

**The Youngest Luthor**

**Chapter one: The Devil at my door**

Lex looked up when he heard the sound of a helicopter landing. Groaning softly, he pushed his chair back and went to greet the one person he didn't want to see at the moment.

"Hey Dad."

He greeted the older Luthor as the long hair man walked briskly over as his ride left. Leaving them alone on the roof of the large Mansion.

"Son."

"What are you doing here?"

The old man tried to look innocent as he replied, heading toward the door that lead into the house.

"What? Can't a father visit his only son and heir?"

Lex's blue eyes narrowed and his manner went to ice.

"Not someone like you dad, not without a reason."

Lionel sighed dramatically. As though he was frustrated by the hostility in his son's voice. But on the contrary, he thought it rather humorous.

"When will you stop being suspicious of everything I do Lex?"

"When you're six feet under and there has been an autopsy report made and sitting on my desk."

The older man chuckled softly. He had taught his well. Well enough to trust his instincts and never another living being. Perhaps he should being him back to Metropolis to keep an eye on him.

"How long are you staying?"

Lex asked as they made their way to the guest wing. It was getting dark, and the young playboy knew his father would like to get some sleep, before he began his torture sessions in the morning with him.

"I don't know. A week or more."

Lex gritted his teeth, a headache already coming on when he thought of spending a week with his father. They paused at the large door of a guest room. He waited as his father went in, making sure that the elder Luthor was inside before he headed back to his office.

'Damn. Just what I need, the Devil at my door. And staying in my house.'

He thought sourly, shutting the door behind him. This was going to be a longggg week.

TBC


	2. Ever heard of the saying, curiousity kil...

_Disclaimer: Do you even have to ask?_

**The Youngest Luthor**

**Chapter two: ever heard of the saying, curiosity killed the cat?**

The next two days were torture for Lex. His father was like his newly acquired shadow, following him everywhere he went. To the plant, around at the Mansion. But there was one place where he refused to go. And for that, Lex was eternally grateful.

"What! You're going to town? Again? Shouldn't you be working?"

"Geez dad, you sound like a little kid. It's not like I'm going to skip work or anything. I'm just going to get some coffee."

Lionel frowned, and looked as though he was weighing a few options before he sighed.

"Fine, but be back here before 9. We have a few things to talk about, like how your plant is running."

Now it was Lex's turn to frown, but he didn't waste any time as he grabbed his coat and car keys, hurrying out of there. Not wanting to spend another minute with the man who sired him.

When he was well on his way, only then did Lex allow himself to breath easier. Speeding along the road, Lex noticed a car sitting on the side of the road. A trail of smoke coming up told him it had broken down. Probably from too much stress.

Pulling over, so he could see if anyone needed help, he saw a flash of familiar blonde hair. Stopping his car, Lex rolled down his window and locked gazes with a pair of angry green eyes.

"Hello Mr. Luthor. And what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?"

"It's Lex, Miss Sullivan."

Chloe Sullivan smiled a little at him.

"It's Chloe."

She mimicked his earlier comment as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Need a ride?"

"Yes actually. You heading toward the Talon?"

The reporter asked as she headed toward the passenger side and got in. Lex nodded.

"Yes. I wanted to get some coffee."

'Good one Lex,' he thought to himself as he started pulling away. Ignoring Chloe's look of unbelief. 'lie to a reporter who can smell a story a mile away.'

"Hmmm…"

But that was all she said until they got to the small café. Once inside they went their separate ways. Chloe headed over to Pete. While Lex drifted over to a corner to relax and hide from everyone else.

He spent 4 or more hours there. Trying to stay as long as he could. Regretting his inevitable return to the Mansion. And his father.

"Bye Clark! See ya Pete!"

He heard Chloe say as she left. A few minutes later, Pete Ross followed. And then finally so did Clark and most of the crowd in the Talon. Glancing at the clock, Lex saw it was almost 10pm.

"Hey Lex, I'm closing up now, if you want to stay…"

Lana started when she poured him another cup of coffee, but he shook his head.

"No I can't. Leaving my father alone this long its bound to have consequences."

"Oh. Well night Lex."

The brunette said with a bright smile as he got up to leave. Nodding, Lex grabbed his coat and left. But going as slow as possible. Stalling for time.

Meanwhile, at the Luthor Mansion

Lionel looked up at the large grandfather clock once again, and growled softly in anger. His son was late, by an hour. The old man knew he was doing it out of spite, but still. It annoyed him.

After another 5 minutes of waiting, he got up from the soft leather chair sitting in front of the large roaring fire in the fireplace. He needed to go for a walk. Perhaps he might run into Lex trying to sneak in.

The thought brought a cold smile to his face as he headed outside. Soon he found himself lost in a maze of beautiful rose bushes. They seemed to be trying to take over the very grounds.

"Hmmm, I'll tell Lex to talk to his grounds-keeper. Maybe he should o something to take care of them."

Following a dirt path, Lionel spotted a small stone bench. It was made of granite and marble, decorated with carved creatures. Very old and pretty. Deciding he had walked enough, Lionel sat down and looked around the small clearing in the rose bushes.

The large flowers seemed to look at him. The petals glowed a little in the country moonlight. The wind whispered in the leaves. Suddenly the sound of something popping broke the silence of the night.

Lionel frowned, and got up to see what the heck it was that made that strange noise. After a few minutes of stumbling through the now darker rose maze, he found himself by a large pond. It seemed to glow slightly green.

He wrinkled his noise, expecting the smell of something rotten, but the scent of peaches and cream wafted through the air. The aroma was enticing, but not enough to follow it.

Walking around the pond, Lionel tried to see where this strange stuff was coming from. He was so distracted by this 'new' problem be didn't see the slippery rock until he stepped on it and fell. Face forward into the glowing green pond.

**TBC...**

_A/N: I wonder what GREEN usually means...hehehe XD_


	3. Sneaking in

_Disclaimer: Smallville is NOT mine...though i wish it was..._

**Chapter three: Sneaking in **

Lex crept up to the Mansion as quietly as possible. Hoping not to attract attention from anyone. Namely, his father.

As soon as the front door was shut, he strained his ears, listening. Trying to hear his father sneaking about. The house was as silent as a grave.

Frowning, the young billionaire made his way to his study, usually he'd find his father there, sulking or plotting. Either way it was bound to be bad. But once again, opening the door he found the large room empty.

'Ok, this isn't like dad. He's probably waiting to pop out, and scare the crap out of me.'

Lex thought looking around, trying to see if anyone the shadows made about.

Finally, he shrugged. 'Guess the demon when to sleep.' He said to himself and quietly made his way to his room. Still trying not to make a sound. He didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth, but still. He was wary that Lionel would appear out of no whe-

'What was that?'

He whirled around. He could have sworn he had hear a yelp. Or some sort of human cry. But all he could hear was the sound of the crickets, chirping.

"Huh…"

He said softly before entering his room. Unaware of the trouble his dad had gotten himself into.

_In the rose maze _

Lionel coughed as he resurfaced. Taking in a lungful of air before he made his way back to the shore.

"Damn crap."

He muttered pulling his green covered body out of the pond. The stuff stuck to him like glue to paper. For over ten minutes he tried to get it off. The glowing made him a little more than nervous.

"Great, I live through assassination attempts and gang fights, even hostile takeovers! And gotten nary a scratch. I fall into one lone pond and I get covered in this stuff."

He growled as he pulled off his over coat, dropping it onto the ground.

"And that was my favorite shirt."

He grumbled as he stood up, the stuff dripped off him and pooled onto the ground. Lionel looked at his hands, he could have sworn…

"Naw, just my imagination."

He told himself as he made his way back to the Mansion so he could clean up properly.

He spotted Lex's car being put away by one of their many servants. Sighing with frustration, he knew he wasn't going to be able to talk to him tonight about the plant. Perhaps tomorrow morning, over breakfast.

Quietly he went into the house and hurried to his room. He didn't want to let the help see him like this. It was a tad embarrassing.

Sides, he knew if they saw him, they'd most likely tell Lex everything. He didn't want to give his son ammunition to us against him in one of their many arguments.

Entering his room he shucked off all his clothing and went to take a shower (_A/N: EWWW! The images burn!_)

After he was sure it was all off he dressed quickly in a pair of silk PJ's.

"What the-?"

Lionel once again looked at his hand. He could have sworn he saw something moving under his skin. The thought that a leech or something else might have gotten under it made his back hairs stand up.

Shrugging such thoughts off he got into his LARGE king size bed. Reaching for the covers he winced. His stomach growled and suddenly he started getting craps.

Curling up into the fetal position, Lionel let out a soft whimper. (_A/N: Snickers I couldn't help it, had to make this guy suffer_)

The pain in his stomach increased. It felt like something was trying to claw its way out. Holding his hand up in front of his face he watched with a morbid fascination as his skin rippled and mottled.

His large and wrinkled hand seemingly shrunk, little by little. It lost all signs of old age right before Lionel's eyes. Soon, though, he passed out from the pain.

TBC...

A/N: Dun dun dun...what was really in that green pond? will Lionel die? God i hope so... Plz R&R!


	4. Who the heck are YOU?

_Disclaimer: nope still don't own the characters OR the show...but i'm working on it!_

_A/N: I'm being nice today, putting two chapters up...though they're kinda short. sides i'm thinming about ding a...oh nvm, just read and enjoy!_

**Chapter Four: Who the heck are YOU? **

The next morning, Lex woke up to the sound of birds singing right outside his bedroom window. Grinning he sat up and stretched, cat-like. He hoped that today was going to be great.

Then he remembered his father was still 'visiting' as it were and frowned.

"Well, my day's probably spoiled."

He told himself as he got up to get dressed. Little did he know, he was right. Sooo right.

It was about 10am when he got around to eating breakfast. After talking with one of his servants, Lex learned that his father hadn't come down for his early morning meal. In fact, no one had seen him since yesterday. Late last night.

Not liking the sound of it, Lex went to his father's room, in search of him. Hoping that either Lionel had left without a warning, which of course he was prone to do from time to time, or he had just slept late.

But a man like Lionel never over sleeps. His mind told the young man as he stopped in front of the large oak door. Finally he brought himself to knock on it. Then he waited, listening for an answer, but heard nothing.

Frowning, Lex knocked again and stood there waiting for over 5 minutes for an answer from his dad,

Finally, he pushed the door open, surprised to find it unlocked. Going in he saw all his dad's cloths were still there. As well as he laptop and phone. The only thing missing was Lionel himself.

Looking around he came to the huge bed. There was a small lump in the middle on it near the head board. Watching it, Lex saw it moved. Just a little. Surprised he crept closer, trying not to make any noise as he came to a stop next to the large bed.

Reaching for the covers, he drew them back and let out a startled gasp. There curled up in a small ball was a tiny child. And too all appearances, he was asleep.

But the loud noise woke the little kid, seeing as he unfolded himself, his blue eyes blinking sleepily up at Lex looked confused at seeing him.

"Who are you?"

TBC...

_Don't forget to R&R!_


	5. Meet my father

_Dislcaimer: grabs a yellow sticky and writes on it before slapping it on every reader's forehead, it reads: I don't own Smallville or any other characters related to it. KH_

_A/N: THanks for the reviews! enjoy this next chapter. _

**Chapter five: Meet my father **

Lex stared at the little kid who looked wide eyed up at him. The child was dressed in a pair of dark blue silk PJ's that were too large for his small body. They were practically falling off of him for goodness sakes!

He mulled over this new problem. How the heck did the kid get in here. Was beyond him. Perhaps he should fire his security guard. Since the guy let in anybody.

And another thing bugged him, why was the kid dressed in his father's PJ's. and the old man was nowhere to be found.

He knew for certain the evil guy would never be nice to a little kid and give him his cloths and a warm bed out of the kindness of his heart. There was something more to it. And he, for one intended to find out what it was!

Eyeing the kid, Lex sat down on the bed next to him. And put a nice smile on his face.

"Hey kid, what's your name?"

The brown haired child thought for a minute before answering.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

Lex raised a single eyebrow at the kid sitting before. He was no more than 3 or 4. And yet he talked like he was much older. So sticking out his hand, he grasped the smaller hand in his shaking it firmly.

"I'm Lex. There, we're no longer strangers. So are you going to tell me your name?"

The child grinned.

"Well, ok. I'm Lonny."

"Nice to meet you. Now how did you end up in here?"

The little kid shrugged, looking around, confused himself.

"I don't know. I fell asleep in my room and woke up here."

Lex frowned. It sounded like the kid had been kidnapped. But by his father? That was even low for him. Well for little innocent kids anyways.

"Do you know where you used to live?"

The kid nodded.

"Metropolis."

He struggled with the large name. it came out a little slurred, making Lex smile.

"I'm from there too. Whose your father?"

The small child looked a little fearful when he said the name.

"Leonard Luthor."

Lex's eyes widened a little. What the-? This kid is related to him? But how could he be his grandfather's child when the man had been dead for over 30 years or more. Becoming suspicious he asked if 'Lonny' had any siblings.

"No."

"Hmmm."

Suddenly, he had an idea.

"So, is Lonny short for Lionel?"

"Yes."

**TBC...**

_A/N: Dun dun dun...so Lionel is a kid now? what will happen...oh, and don't worry, Chloe will make an appearance shortly._


	6. Breakfast of Champions

_Disclaimer: points to sign angrily which reads: Don't own Smallville but i'm working on it!_

_A/N: Enjoy the newest chapter!_

**Chapter six: Breakfast of Champions **

Lex's heart stopped when he heard that. Staring in shock at the little kid, who apparently was his father. Except without the evil personality.

Taking a deep breath, he ran his hand over his scalp. Calming his nerves.

'Ok, my father is now a toddler. Barely old enough to talk, let alone run a corrupt company. How the fuck did this happen?'

He glanced back at the kid who gazed trustingly up at him. The look didn't help his frayed emotions and erratic thoughts.

"Ok, Lonny, you know what?"

The kid leaned forward, looking up with a large smile on his face. Lex was going to tell him a secret.

"We're related."

"Really?"

"Yes. On your father's side."

"We don't look alike."

"Yeah, but we're related, trust me."

"Ok."

Lex thought for a moment before looking down curiously at the kid.

"What do you mean we don't look alike?"

"Well, I have a lot of hair, you have none."

The kid motioned to his head-full of thick brown hair. Lex chuckled, knowing what he meant.

"Yeah, but I used to have a lot of it. Though it was red."

"Red?"

"Yep. Bright red, my mother's hair."

"Oh."

Looking at the clock, Lex saw it was nearing noon.

"Hey Lonny, you hungry?"

The kid nodded and started to get out of the bed. As soon as his feet touched the ground, the large silk pants fell off. Lex covered his mouth to keep from laughing at the poor child.

He looked ridicules standing there in only a large blue top. The sleeves covering his hands. It looked like it was about to fall off any second.

"Well, first we should get you some cloths."

Lonny looked up at him as he shuffled over. The shirt slipped some more, making it harder for the tiny child to even walk.

Picking him up, Lex took him over to his father's closet. Hoping to find some t-shirts or something. But of course, all he found was business shirts and casual business shirts.

"Didn't ever have a life without business."

Lex muttered to himself as he rummaged through the clothing. Finally he sighed and looked over at Lonny, who was watching him with large doe-like eyes.

"Well, I might have something that _might_ fit. But I'm not too sure."

The kid nodded and Lex picked him up again. Surprised a little by how light this younger version of his father was. And so tiny. Even for the toddler age.

Entering his room a few minutes later he found a clean white t-shirt that had gotten small. Then, he found a pair of small shorts and gave them to Lonny. They fit the kid perfectly, though they were more like pants for him.

"We should go eat now."

"Ok."

Picking him up again, Lex mulled over his newest problem. How was he going to hide the fact his dad was now turned into a little kid. It was like finding the fountain of youth. Though he didn't know it, it was more like a pond in Lionel's case.

Pausing in the doorway into the kitchen, he heard the sounds of voices coming from inside. He remembered that the servants were still around. He didn't want them to see him with a little toddler and assume the worst.

Setting Lonny down, he told him to stay quiet and out of sight.

"Why?"

"Because…I said so."

Lonny pouted for a second before Lex made it up to him with a promise of chocolate and sugar for breakfast.

"Promise?"

He didn't keep the whine and the hope out of his voice. Lex smiled and ruffled Lonny's hair.

"Yeah I promise. So will you do it?"

He nodded.

"Good, I'll be right back."

With that, Lex made his way into the kitchen and found the cook, the butler along with a few other of the Mansion's servants. Clearing his throat he smiled at them.

"Sir? Is there anything you need?"

James (_A/N: yes I know, cliché_…) his butler asked, curiously at him.

"No. but there is something you can all do for me."

"What is that sir?"

"Take the day off."

They all looked startled. Giving him a look like they hadn't heard him correctly.

"Excuse me sir?"

"You heard me, take the day off. All of you. Heck, take a few days off! I'll call you back when I need your services."

"Are you feeling well sir?"

Lex smiled and nodded.

"Perfectly fine. And I'm not kidding. I want you all to take a few days vacation. Enjoy life it's a beautiful day, go out and enjoy it."

"Uh…ok sir."

That done, Lex turned back to get Lonny. He knew that they'd all be gone by the time he returned to the kitchen. And he was right.

After setting Lonny down on the plain table in the middle of the large room, Lex went about finding food for them to eat.

He was too wrapped up in it to notice someone knocking at the door.

**TBC...**


	7. Oh hi, this is…

_Dislcaimer: man, who ever thought of these things? they're ridicules,hmmm...hey! i don't own Smallville 5 times!...yes! i'm good for the next 4 chapters after this! sweet!_

_A/N: thanks for the reviews everyone! i really enjoy reading them. even flames, ok, enjoy this newest chapter! i've got a few more on the way!_

**Chapter seven: Oh hi, this is… **

Chloe frowned, looking up at one of the many windows of the Mansion. Expecting to see one of the many servants looking down at her. Or perhaps even Lex himself. But she saw nothing.

Frowning she knocked again before trying the door and surprisingly, found it unlocked.

"Ok, he is so asking for someone to rob him."

She told herself as she opened the door. Entering the Mansion she found it totally empty.

'Strange, why would Lex do that? Unless he's not here.'

Chloe hoped that wasn't the case as she started looking for the owner of the large house. She needed to get her purse, which she had accidentally left in his car.

After searching a few rooms, and finding nothing, Chloe made her way, instinctively toward where she hoped at least someone was. Passing the kitchen, she paused, hearing voices.

A man's and a child's. entering the room quietly she was surprised to find Lex and a little kid, sitting at a table. Eating breakfast. Well, if you could call it that.

Sugar coated cereal, a cup of steaming coffee and a ton of candy lay on the wooden surface.

"Here Lonny, try this."

Lex said, holding out a half eaten candy bar to the child. Who took it eagerly, taking a large chunk of it.

"Thanks Lex."

"Odd, I thought I'd never find you playing the part of a brother or father Lex. Especially to a little kid."

The young man looked up, looking guilty. Like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The blonde grinned at him.

"Uh, hey Chloe. What are you doing here?"  
She tried to look innocent.

"What? Can't a girl come visit a friend for no good reason?"

Lex raised a single eyebrow at her while Lonny smiled.

"No. and I wasn't sure that we were friends Ms. Sullivan."

The blonde sighed and rolled her green eyes at him.

"Great, we're back to stiff formalities are we? Well, I for one am up for a topic change. So tell me Lex, who is this adorable little kid? He's not yours is he?"

She glanced up to see Lex's expression and grinned.

"Off the record of course."

"Of course. This is Lonny, my…" he hesitated long enough for Chloe to notice before he quickly recovered. "My cousin."

"Cousin?"

Chloe glanced at the young toddler, who sat innocently on the chair with a large smile on his face. Looking at both of them expectantly. He didn't look like a Luthor. He had emotion.

"I know he doesn't look like me, but he's my cousin, on my father's side."

Now Lex knew he had to stick with this lie. Telling everyone that 'Lonny' was his 'cousin'. Even thought neither were true.

"Well, I can certainly say one thing Lex; he's an adorable little kid."

She crouched down next to him smiling brightly. Then pulling out a piece of what looked suspiciously like candy, she held it up in front of him.

"Lonny, is it? Would you like some tootsie rolls?"

The kid nodded, enthusiastically.

"Yes please."

Handing it over, she watched as he opened the chocolate and devoured it quickly. Lex watched both of them, leaning against the table casually. Thinking how he could tactfully ask why she was here.

Almost as if by magic Chloe looked up at him, answering his unasked question.

"I forgot my purse."

"Purse?"

His brow furrowed, as he tried to think of where she would have left her purse. Chloe rolled her eyes and stood.

"Remember you gave me a ride last night? I forgot my purse in your car. By accident. I didn't realize it was gone until I got home."

"Oh. Well, my car is parked in the garage. We can go get it, if you want."

Chloe nodded and glanced down at Lonny, who was currently occupying himself with the food laid out before him.

"And the kid?"

Lex knew she didn't believe him totally that Lonny was his…cousin. But he had lied, and he'd be damned of she caught him doing it. Sides, he had better get used to this. 'Lonny' might stay like this for a long. That thought alone made him nervous.

"He can stay here. He'll be fine."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. But didn't comment as Lex bend down, whispering softly to the small child. Who looked ridicules in the too large cloths. The shorts were practically falling off of him. And the white t-shirt hung loose, making him look smaller than he really was.

"Lonny, we'll be right back, ok? Don't leave this room."

The kid looked up, his eyes large and innocent.

"Ok."

Lex grinned and ruffled his hair before he straightened and gestured for Chloe to follow him.

**TBC... **


	8. Chit Chat

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter eight: Chit chat **

"So, he's your cousin?"

"Yep."

"Funny, you guys don't really look alike."

"My father's side."

"Oh."

They fell silent as they walked quickly towards the garage. Or rather Lex walked briskly and Chloe jogged to keep up.

"That shirt and shorts aren't his are they?"

"No."

"Yours?"

Lex glanced at her for a split second, his eyebrow rasied as though he wanted to know why she was asking.

"Yes."

"They're huge on him you know."

"Yes I know."

"Doesn't he have any cloths of his own?"

"No."

"Why?"

"He's just visiting, ok/ now Chloe, twenty questions is over."

Lex sounded frustrated. It made Chloe grin.

"Ok, fine."

They came to a stop in front of the wooden door that led into the garage, where he kept his collection of shiny and fast cars.

"But one more thing Lex."

He almost growled with frustration. But wisely hid his irritation.

"What?"

"Where are your servants?"

"They have the week off."

"Ah, so that means your going to baby-sit him? All by your self?"

"Well, uh…I mean."

Chloe smirked as Lex stumbled for words. She was right of course, he couldn't let anyone watch him. He didn't know the trouble that 'Lonny' could get into. He was just the little image of his grown-up evil and cruel self.

Taking a deep breath he sighed and ran his hand over his scalp.

"I honestly don't know Chloe."

"Taking care of a kid takes a lot of work. I know."

Lex almost started to asked how when she grinned at him.

"I've got cousins. We used to visit them a lot when I was younger. I always got stuck taking care of them. Me and 9 little monsters. It was a nightmare."

He chuckled at the image while Chloe shook her blonde head.

"Well, I won't feel sorry for you mister. You've got a young and energetic kid waiting for you in the kitchen. And you gave him sugar. Ah the mistakes of the inexperienced."

"What do you mean?"

She smiled mischievously up at him. Looking like a little pixie, all knowing and with something up her sleeve.

"I say what I mean and I mean what I say. Look Lex, you've given that little imp candy, sugar and chocolate. He is going to be hyper for hours. You're going to have a lot on your hands, just trying to keep him from breaking everything in this house. Good luck."

With that she went over to his parked car, opened the passenger side door and got her purse. Lex felt stupid that he hadn't even noticed the leather thing, and that he didn't know the very basics of babysitting. Looking over he watched as Chloe straightened and grin.

"Ok Lex, I've decided to be nice to you, just this once. I've got the day off from school, and I know you have work to do. I'll take care of the little monster, while you go do that. I'll take him around town or something, visit the Kents. They'll have food and toys, even cloths that would fit him. Does that sound ok to you?"

Lex thought about it, his mind racing. On one hand he could let her do that, it would take care a lot of his problems and let him work, getting paperwork done and turned in. reports and requests, etc. but on the other hand, she didn't know the 'Lonny' was in reality, Lionel Luthor, the devil himself reincarnated and the king of jackasses. If he let Lonny go with her, he might get loose, people might find out. The list went on.

Chloe was silent as she watched Lex struggled with himself. She knew that there was more to this than Lex was letting on. But she really did feel sorry for him. He didn't know anything about taking care of kids. And she did. Sides, it was just a favor, for a friend.

**TBC...**


	9. babysitting a Luthor isn’t as easy as it...

_A/N: sry about the long wait in the update. i got grounded and couldn't get on the computer ALLLLL weekend! argh! it was torture! enjoy this chapter and i'll have the next one up soon, R&R!_

**Chapter nine: babysitting a Luthor isn't as easy as it sounds. **

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you can baby-sit Lonny. But I want you to know a few things. I don't want him lost, not here in Smallville."

"Ok, check. I know what you mean, a little 4 year old lost in the country like this? Killer cows or magic mushrooms could get him."

She teased as Lex smiled half-heartily. If she only knew.

"Don't let him eat too much, and don't give him coffee."

"Why not?"

"Because its bad for him."

Chloe rolled her eyes and waited for Lex to continue. He did.

"If you take him into town, keep him with you. And try to act like an adult. He's going to copy everything he sees and hears."

"Be mature, ok check. Anything else?"

Lex thought for a minute before he shrugged.

"Nope."

"Great!"

Chloe grinned as she practically bounced over to him.

"Seems someone has had their coffee this morning."

She nodded.

"Yeah, but you should be proud of me, I only had a cup."

He laughed as they made their way back to the kitchen. But they both stopped on a dime when they came to the doorway. Shocked by the image before them.

There sitting on a counter was Lonny. Covered in flower from head to toe. There was chocolate half opened next to him. Cookies were spilled over the floor. All in all, the place was a mess.

Chloe shook her head, walking over to Lonny and picked him up.

"So, you gonna tell me what happened?"

She asked him nicely. The 'kid' even had the decency to look sheepish as he answered.

"I was hungry."

"How can you be hungry? I gave you a lot to eat this morning!"

Lex said, looking exasperated. Chloe smirked over at him.

"See what I mean."

He was silent for a minute, glaring at her and looking frustrated.

"Yes."

He practically growled through clenched teeth.

"Well, me and Lonny have I bath appointment, and then we're heading over to the Kent's. Is that alright with you?"

Lex sighed, looking at the mess before him, running his hand over his scalp.

"Yeah, its fine. But remember Chloe, please don't let him out of your sight."

Chloe smiled at Lonny who played with the candy wrapper in his hand before looking back at Lex.

"I would never dream of it."

**TBC...**

_A/N: and mayham follows! muwhahaha!_


	10. Bathtime

_A/N: UPDATED! YAYA! Does a dance of joy i've gotten more done in the past few days on this then my other stories...uh...i should finish them...huh?_

**Chapter ten: Bathtime **

Chloe gave little Lonny a quick bath, while Lex watched silently from the doorway. Trying not to laugh out loud as she struggled with the hyper child. Who seemed utterly fascinated with the warm water and splashing it all over everything, and that included the young reporter.

Brushing a few damp strands away from her now semi-soppy face, she glanced up at him, grinning.

"You know what's sad? My cousins are much worse than this, and they don't eat sugar."

He scuffed, watching his 'dad' splash playfully in the water.

"Yeah right."

Lonny reached over, snagging a soap saddened rag and threw it over his head, toward the unsuspecting Lex. He yelped as it hit him face on. Chloe laughed as she picked the kid up and wrapped him in a too large towel.

"Well, I'll get him dry and be on my way. Got any cloths? That won't fall off?"

Lex made a face as he tossed the rag onto the floor, before he answered her.

"No, I don't think so. Maybe a few old shirts that shrunk in the wash."

"Really?"

Chloe faked a gasp as she stood.

"The great Lex Luthor actually has some old rag cloths and hasn't thrown them away?"

She said sarcasticly when Lex glared at her.

"Well, what about you? Don't you have old cloths?"

"yes, but they're girl cloths. And sides, your rich enough that you could throw away each outfit you wear a day and still have more than me in a year."

He shrugged.

"I guess it's the perks of being rich."

"Well duh."

Chloe walked over to him, handing the small wriggling bundle.

"It's a boy, hold him while I go change."

"Change?"

Lex asked as he stared at Lonny, sparing her a brief glance. She grinned.

"Yes, I brought a spare set of cloths."

"Why? You thinking about using them?"

He smirked at her, raising a single eyebrow. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Not the way you're thinking of perv. And yes I always bring an extra set of cloths whenever I go out, just in case I'm stuck babysitting a cute little kid for a day. But really, I bring some clean cloths just in case of a story gets a little too messy."

"Oh. Smart thinking."

"I know, now get him dressed while I change."

"Yes my mistress."

"And Lex,"

He paused at the doorway.

"Shut up."

She said throwing the rag at him. As soon as it hit him, she shut the door and locked it quickly, smiling evilly as she listened to him curse and growl.

"Now! Now! Watch the language! There IS a little kid in there!"

Lex entered his room, glancing down at Lonny, who was starting to look tired and grinned a little.

"If she only knew."

TBC...


	11. A Drive

_Disclaimer: No sry, i don't own Smallville or any of the characters_

_A/N: Sry for not updating sooner, i got a tad busy, sooo...i hope this next chapter will be ok, I'll get the next one finished and posted soon_

**Chapter eleven: A drive **

Chloe waved to Lex as she slowly backed out of his huge driveway. Lonny waved too, from his seat next to her. She had thought ahead enough to buckle him in and make sure he couldn't get it undone. She didn't want him climbing around in a moving vehicle.

"So Lonny, how long have you been with Lex?"

The little kid shrugged, and looked out his window, fascinated by the fastly moving scenery.

"Not long. How fast can this go?"

She glanced over at him. So he was schooled in the art of dodging questions.

"Pretty fast."

"Really?"

"Yep."

His face lit up with the thought of speeding down the road. Apparently speeding and racing around insanely in a fast car was hereditary in the Luthor gene pool. Even this little kid seemed to love the thought.

"Could we go fast?"

He practically pleaded. His eyes taking on the characteristics of a cute puppy.

"Well, I guess we can. We're going to the Kent's to get you some cloths that fit. Mrs. Kent will probably fix you food too."

"YAY!"

He was almost bouncing in his seat as Chloe hid a smile. Who would have thought that a Luthor could be so sweet, innocent and cute?

meanwhile, back at the mansion

Lex had watched silently as Chloe left. As soon as they were gone from sight he set to work, wanting to find out what had happened to Lionel that turned him into a kid.

Secretly he wanted to tell Chloe, so she could help him figure it out. But he knew that he couldn't tell that reporter anything about it.

She'd publish it in her little news paper or tell the whole world that the old Luthor, the devil reincarnated in the flesh, was turned into a toddler. He could even see the sharks starting to gather already. Just waiting to take a huge chunk out of Luthorcorp and even Lexcorp.

Sighing with frustration, he turned back to his investigations. He needed to find out what, how and why this happened and how to reverse it as soon as possible. He didn't want a dad that was only 4 years old.

TBC...


End file.
